


Bridges

by Aurelie (NowImJustSomebodyThat)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Bullying, Depression, F/M, Gruvia - Freeform, OTP Feels, One-Shot, Suicide, a little ooc, change, modern day AU, my bad - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowImJustSomebodyThat/pseuds/Aurelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without the darkness the stars wouldn't shine as bright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bridges

I had enough.

That was it.

No more.

I had made up my mind the night before, after I was bashed and beaten and bruised yet again by my peers. I never bothered washing the blood from my clothes anymore, I always knew it would be there again tomorrow. How did I even survive the things they put me through? Was my body that used to the beatings and the scars, the burning flames and the broken ribs, that it just grew tough skin and dealt with it?

My alarm clock beeped, and I rolled over in my clean bed to read the numbers flashing red; 7:00. It’d take me about twenty minutes to get to the bridge, so, unless I want to put on a show, I’d best be going. I got out of bed and gingerly put on the only thing in my wardrobe that wasn’t stained in blood: A blue dress that I’d bought a few weeks ago to wear to a ‘wedding’, which turned out to be a way to get me out my my house so they could trash it. I winced as the fabric slid past a bruise the size of a pineapple on my ribcage, and felt the three broken ribs I’d received from the night before. Thank god this will be all over.

I left my phone on the bedside table, not even bothering to read the messages on it. Honestly, couldn’t they come up with something original; Reading the same hate mail over and over again does get boring. Then again, how many ways can you say, ‘Go die in a hole, I hate you.’?

I shut my door, not bothering to lock it. Honestly though, it’s not like I’m coming back. I walked down the path and on to the pavement. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, and I crossed my arms as I walked past rows of generic houses, most harbouring my vicious tormenters.

The very thought of what they'd done to me brought tears to my eyes, and I didn;t bother wiping them away. And, as if the very heavens knew about my torment, it began to rain. Huge, thundering drops of water pelted on my skin, and I gasped softly as a few hit the multiple bruises forming on my skin, and my pale skin was marred with black and blue bruises.

Cars began whizzing past, and I sighed as I walked up towards the bridge, which stood like a concrete guardian over the rushing river. My shoes clicked on the metal paving as I walked alongside the foundations, cars driving past me, the drivers oblivious to my thoughts.

I guess everyone was right; I never should have existed. Ever single word and remark and action that I'd put up with ever since I'd started school fell on me in a heap, and I staggered as my blurry vison didn't help with walking along the side. I grabbed onto the railing, and gasped as I felt something other than cool metal on the skin of my palm.

It was warm, soft skin. The kind you'd expect on the hands of a person who never uses their hands, or someone who looks after themselves. I looked up, and I gasped softly as I looked into deep blue eyes. They were the kind of blue you'd expect to find when you looked at the sea at night, or the spot in the night sky right next to a star. They were beautiful.

"You too, huh?", He asked, and I looked at him, confused. He had pale skin and black hair, which was plastered on his face from the rain. "Here to die?"

"Why... Why are you here?", I asked, and he barked a laugh. It was getting more crowded, and the rain had stopped. I could see people on each side of the bridge looking at us, and it made me even more nervous.

"Because nobody cares about me.", He slid his hand out from under mine, and turned to face the rushing river. "Nobody's going to miss me."

"Ju- I mean, I will.", I said, and he looked at me.

"What were you going to say before? You stopped talking for a second.", His voice was coated in curiosity, and I sighed.

"Juvia speaks in third person. She get's picked on because of it.", I sighed, and he smiled.

"I think it's cute.", He grinned, and I blushed bright crimson. "My name's Gray.", He held out his left hand, and his right gripped on the bridge, his knuckles white from the grip. He didn't want to die after all?

I grabbed his left hand, and tugged. "Let's go for a coffee.", I offered, and his eyes widened with shock, before he smiled a soft smile.

"Alright."

And we walked back up, our hands entwined.

**Author's Note:**

> If the story seems familiar, I got the plot bunny from an anon ask my friend showed me on Tumblr. It was a little similar to this, and I immediately thought of Juvia and Gray, for reasons.


End file.
